There Can Be Miracles When You Believe
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: What if it wasn't Charles that was arrested but Little Lucie.  When she is sentenced to be guiolitined will they lose their dear little one or will Sydney somehow come to the rescue and if he does how will he do it?
1. Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own Tale Of Two Cities

* * *

The doorbell rang frantically at 3 o'clock in the morning. Sydney Carton groaned. Who the hell could be bothering him at this hour?

"_Hold your horses," _he mumbled, _"I'm coming"_

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and growled softly determined that whoever it was that was disturbing him would pay.

_This had better be important, _he thought to himself.

He went downstairs to open the door and thanked the Father in heaven that he wasn't drunk. Outside of his door was Lucie Mannette and her husband Charles, St. Evermond Darney Mannette. From the look on Lucie's face he could tell something was seriously wrong.

He stood aside to open the door for them. Lucie looked like she had been crying for quite some time. He hadn't seen her cry like that since her son died on Little Lucie's 5th birthday. He was 2 at the time. He would have been 6 now. Little Lucie was almost nine. She was also not with her parents. He instantly became concerned because they took her with them always.

"My sweet Lucie," Sydney asked, "and my dear friend (referring to Charles) what grieves you so?"

"Carton," Charles said holding a sobbing Lucie to his chest… how Sydney wished that chest was his own that provided a safe haven for Lucie, his arms clutching her body, but he knew it was never going to happen.

"We need you," Lucie added, "We cannot afford it at the moment but-"

"Never mind afford," Carton said, "Tell me what is going on"

"It's Little Lucie," Lucie sobbed, "She was… the guards broke in and took her off to La Force"

Sydney's heart pounded in his chest…a mix of fear and anger ripped through him. Why would Little Lucie be taken to La Force? It was sickening to him. He had to stay calm for Lucie's sake.

"Did they say what the charge is?"

"Charge?"

"The reason for her being-"

"They didn't say a thing… except they were carting her off to La Force. They had a sword to her neck so we couldn't object or they'd kill her"

Lucie was hardly capable of forming words. She was distraught.

"What are we going to do," she asked.

"Well first let me tell you what we're not going to do," Sydney replied, "We are **not **going to panic. That is just about the worst thing you can do. They will not let her out tonight. I am going to ride up to La Force and find out what the charge is."

"But she's all alone and she must be frightened out of her mind," Charles said, "Can't you get her out of La Force? Can't you get us to be allowed to stay with her at the very least?"

"I will get her out," Sydney promised, "But there is no way they would allow for you to stay with her though I may be able to. I will contact you as soon as I possibly can. Listen, you NEED to remain calm. I want you to stay right here. Do not go anywhere. Pretend her life depends on it!"

"We will obey you Sydney for we know you are the one who knows best"

Sydney got onto his horse and charged him into a gallop. He had a 3 hour ride to get to La Force and he prayed to make it there soon. He had a nearly impossible task set before him. The republic could be harsh at best and downright cruel at worst and he would have to face a harsh advisory… Madame Defarge. She hated Little Lucie's family and would do anything to torment them. That included guillotining Little Lucie never mind that she was only a child.

He reached La Force at six o'clock in the morning.

"Sydney Carton," he said to the guard, "Advocate here to see the tribunaral"

"I'm thrilled," the guard said sarcastically rolling his eyes, "You will follow me please"

Sydney followed him down the stairs into a room where the tribunaral of judges were sitting.

"Sydney Carton," he said

"Don't care," one of the judge, Crownswelline by name replied.

"Crownswelline be polite," CJ (another judge) admonished him.

He then turned to Carton.

"State your business here"

Sydney bit back a sarcastic remark.

"I am the advocate of Little Lucie Darney Mannette. Please to tell me the charge"

CJ looked up the file for Little Lucie.

"She is the daughter of a St. Evermond"

"And for this she should be punished," Sydney asked, "For something she cannot control?"

"She is the daughter of a St. Evermond. Her grandfather and great uncle where the most hated men in France"

"And she's no older then eight. She is an innocent child. How can you punish her for something she has no control of?"

CJ put an arm around Sydney.

"I understand how you feel but we don't have control of such things. The best you can do is prepare for her trial"

"Is she **in secret **or not?"

"She **is**in Secret. She is being held at the North Tower… 105"

Sydney closed his eyes.

"Please to let me in to stay with her. She is but a child and she must be quite frightened."

The panel of judges whispered among themselves.

"You may stay with her from the toll of the hour bell to the 3rd toll of the new hour. You may only stay with her on alternate days. She is after all a prisoner and cannot be granted too much leniency."

Sydney rolled his eyes in disgust but the tribunal chose to ignore it. CJ, the kindest of the judges let him to the prison room that Little Lucie was being held in. He unlocked the door and escorted Sydney in.

Sydney saw that the little girl was shivering not from cold, as it was extremely hot in the prison room but from fear.

"Oh little one," he said

She ran to him and he picked her up into his big strong arms.

"Sydney what did I do to make them so angry," she asked

"You didn't do anything," Sydney said, "They are just unable to understand certain things."

He chose his words carefully.

"What is going to happen to me," she asked

"Come now," he said, "Do you really imagine I would let **anything** happen to you. You are my little one and I'm not going to let any harm be brought to you"


	2. Like Steel

Little Lucie fell asleep feeling safe in the knowledge that her big friend was there and nothing bad was going to happen to her. She woke up and he was gone. She almost felt like crying but she knew he would come back. He promised her he would. He promised nothing would happen to her and she trusted him. She knew she was safe and she was going to be okay.  
Sydney knew he had a long day ahead of him. He wanted to hit the bottle but that wasn't going to get the child released. That reminded him. Madame Defarge's wine shop was the first stop he needed to make. She was the key. Maybe he could sweet talk her into retracting the denouncement of Little Lucie. Maybe he could threaten her. He suspected he had his work cut out for him. Madame Defarge was not all butterflies and pretty rainbows. She was evil and cunning and not nice and mean. Little Lucie was in grave danger. The trial was day away and he had little to work with. What he did have was determination. He was not going to let Little Lucie be punished for something she had never even had control over. Hell, he would never even let her be punished for something she **did **do wrong. This had to have been so scary for the child. How he wished he could go to La Force in her place. He would even go to the guillotine in her place. He wished it was Charles that was sent to La Force. Charles and Sydney looked exactly alike. But there was no way Sydney could pass for Little Lucie.  
He entered Madame Defarge's wine shop. She greeted him with a smile.

"I pray you take a seat sir," she said, "and what might you be desiring today"

"Well to tell you the truth," Sydney said, "I just thought I would try out your wine. I hear you have the finest wine in France.

"What flattery," she said with a smile, "True flattery but flattery all the same. This is an ominous time in London and France," she said

"Quite so. Why recently I heard a child was taken to the prison La Force," Sydney replied, "perhaps a few weeks ago. I believe her name was Linyetta"  
Monsiour Defarge frowned.

"Linyetta is our child," he said, "She was seen wearing a fancy dress that she had borrowed from a friend and it was assumed she was a nobleman's child. She was thrown into the prison in secret."

"How dreadful. Why recently a friend of mine had a child thrown into La Force because she was related to a nobleman family"

"Which family,' Madame Defarge asked sympathetically.  
Sydney pretended to try to remember.

"Evermounds I believe it was"  
Madame Defarge's sympathetic expression darkened.

"That family deserves all the pain and heartache it can get," she said, "The Evermond brothers murdered my family. Please leave"  
She knew she would be chastened later but she didn't care. When it came to the Evermonds she was like steel... unmovable.


	3. I Might Need To Play My Ace

"What if we could work out a deal," Syndey offered, "What if I could get your child released from the prison in exchange for your word to release the Evermond girl"  
Madame Defarge sat on her stool. She had the look of a tiger about to pounce on her pray.

"How do I know that you will keep your word," she asked.

"Because," Syndey said, "I'm telling you I will"

"Hardly what I would consider a reasonable guarantee," she said, "I will tell you what. As soon as my child is out of the prison La Force then I will give word for the Evermond girl to be released. Those are my terms"

"I accept your terms," Syndey replied, "but how do I know that you won't go back on your word"

"You don't I suppose," Madame Defarge replied, "But it looks like we need to trust each other"

"Fine," Sydney replied, "We'll trust each other. I will see you. Right now I must go"  
He paid for his wine.  
He knew he couldn't trust Madame Defarge. She was a snake in the grass and she would die before he would trust her but he knew how to act as well as she did. It was days away from the trial and he had to find some answer. His next stop was the courthouse. He needed to find out who would be judging her trial. To Sydney's immense relieve his old friend CJ Striver was the judge. However he would still need to convince a panel of juries of Little Lucie's innocence. Without the convincing it would sure to cost the life of Little Lucie and that was not a cost he was willing to pay. That alone was a matter not spoken of.

Sydney rode back to the Manette residence at half past 3. He had to contact Charles and Lucie.

"Sydney thank GOD," Lucie said, "Please say you bring good news"  
He motioned for them to take a seat. Both of them obeyed him.

"It is a very difficult case," he said, "She has been arrested for being born the child of an Evermond"

"That is an insane reason at best," Charles said.

"Don't fear," Sydney said, "I will get her out of the prison and win her freedom but I may need to play my ace to do it. Just remember one thing. What I say is not real if I must play my ace."

Lucie hugged Sydney.

"Thank you so," she said, "We cannot afford it right now-"

"Lucie," Sydney replied, "Never mind afford. I wouldn't charge you even if you COULD afford it. You're my best friend."

* * *

Anyone who can figure out Sydney's ace will get featured in the story


	4. Preperation

"What is your ace," Charles asked Sydney

Sydney took a seat.

"She is called to trial because she is the daughter of an Evermond," Sydney said, "However if she were **not **the daughter of an Evermond she could not be guillotined and must be set free."

"I must say," Charles said, "I'm a tad bit confused"

"Little Lucie looks like you and Lucie," Sydney explained.

"I would hope so," Charles said, "Considering we are her parents'

"We look exactly alike," Sydney added

"What if **I **was you?"

"Huh?"

"Charles for a bright man you are a bit slow sometimes," Sydney said, "Suppose **I **were actually the father of the child. Suppose she were my daughter. The court would have no proof otherwise. If she were my daughter she would not be the daughter of an Evermond"

A slow grin passed Charles' face.

"You are brilliant," he told Sydney

"Thank you," Sydney replied

"Wouldn't there be consequence to you though for concealing that information for so long," Lucie asked.

"Only a minor one which I have no fear to pay"

"Is there anything we must know," Charles asked

"Much," Sydney said, "and I will prepare you"

He explained the things to them that they needed to know. It took him an hour to cover the basis alone.

"How are we ever going to remember all this," Lucie said concerned.

"You won't need to. You just need to confirm it. Charles you be sure to remember not to be too surprised but you must look agitated. Don't look ballistic. That would be too predictable but do not act as though you are not angry in the least. No jury will believe a man can find out his wife is the mother of another man's child and not have some anger or chastisement in his eyes. I will teach you the look"

Charles was not the type of mad that got mad so it took a long time for him to master the look. Lucie looked on nervously.

"Things will not in actuality change," Sydney assured, "and if they do it will change for the best. Oh by the way Lucie, Charles I have a surprise for you"

"A surprise," Charles said with a smile, "What might that be?"

"It is something you would never except but something you were once expecting," Sydney said, "You'll find out after the trial."

Lucie and Charles looked at each other. They weren't sure but had an idea of what it might be. Then again it might not be"


	5. Some good news

Sydney returned to La Force an hour before he was allowed to see Little Lucie. He had stopped at the store and gotten her bagfuls of toys to keep her occupied when he was not allowed to be there. It would comfort her and keep her mind off her troubles. He had gotten her wooden dolls, art supplies and books.

"Sydney," CJ said, "You may go in now"

"Thank you very much,"

Once he was past the door he picked Little Lucie up in his big strong arms setting the bags first on the floor.

"Want to know a secret," he told her

"Yeah," she said, "I like your secrets Sydney"

"You'll be out of here within the week"

"I will," she asked, "When is my trial"

"It is next week," Sydney said, "But you will be out shortly. I have a little magic up my sleeve"

As if to demonstrate he pulled a coin from Little Lucie's ear causing her to giggle in delight.


	6. Playing His Ace

((The next week))

It was time for the trial. Sydney knew he had to play his ace. He had already explained to Little Lucie what he was telling the court was a story and not the truth. The trial ended and it was time for the closing arguments.

"This child is in here today because of a ridiculous reason. The accusation on her head is thus. She is the daughter of an Evermond. Well the truth is that she is NOT the daughter of an Evermond. She is actually my daughter. I got drug one night and made the best mistake of my life."

There was 'quiet arguing' among the couple and 'shock' registered on Little Lucie's face.

"Now there is no reason to keep her in here any more then the peasant child seen wearing a pretty dress."

There was no more to be said. Little Lucie was innocent of the 'crime' she was accused of. She was let go and so was Madame Defarge's daughter. It was the best day ever for the Mannette family


End file.
